Beatrix
by Akylina11
Summary: It was a strange thought to think that his mother's heart was in another human's body. But the only thought that Reiji could think about was killing his mother again with his bare hands and making her suffer after killing her the first time.
1. Chapter 1

"Agh! Reiji, can we not go to school?! The summer isn't over yet!" Ayato complains as he made his way down the stairs, arms behind his head like he just woke up from sleeping all day.

"Being around loud humans is the last thing I want to be doing," Subaru adds on to the complaint, finally agreeing with his older brother on something.

"Quit your complaining. Under Karl's orders, we must attend school as we age. In addition to that, we don't need such lowlifes in our family." Reiji glares at his brothers, making them frown at his words.

"Shuu?" Laito looks back to find the eldest brother walking down the steps with an unimpressed expression, dragging his feet being him. "I thought you graduated."

"I wish." He simply answers as he walks past all his younger brothers and towards the limo outside.

"You stupid deadbeat," Reiji mutters.

"Why is he in uniform, Reiji?" Kanato asks his brother, staring at the back of Shuu's head.

"He must repeat another year of high schooling as he failed last year." Reiji simply explains before walking away from the group and following his brother.

The triplets and albion all give each other surprised and confused looks before following the eldest pair outside and into the limo.

The drive like always was silent between all the brothers. It was nothing that bothered them. Reiji sat with a book in hand, Shuu listened to his music, Subaru sat next to Shuu looking out the window and listening to the music too, Kanato held Teddy, Laito also watched the surroundings outside the window, and Ayato leaned back and attempted to get some more sleep.

Making it to the school, the brothers all exited the limo one by one before Reiji calls them all before entering the school.

"I have here your assigned classrooms."

Ayato groans. "You really couldn't have done that on the ride here?"

Reiji completely ignores his little brother and looks down at the piece of paper he held in his hand.

"Ayato and Kanato will be in the same class. Subaru and Laito will also be in the same class. Shuu, you will be retaking all the same classes from the previous year." Shuu doesn't acknowledge his brother for a moment as he walks past him and enters the school. "Good for nothing."

"I guess we'll see you around than. Let's go Kanato." The four brothers walk together into the school, leaving Reiji behind to his thoughts.

Shuu quickly decides to skip his first class of the night and rest at the stairwell at the far end of the school. He knew the music room was being used and he isn't really able to kick anyone out, so he sat on the top step of the first flight of stairs. He was tired enough that he laid back and turned on some classical piano music and zoned out the world. Until footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

He heard a female's voice curse as it neared him but he attempted to ignore it.

"Shit, fuck, shit, shit!"

The voice quickly becomes audible and he heard it continue to get louder and it seemed like it was making its way to the stairwell.

"Agh! Fucking damnit!"

Shuu looks down at the owner of the voice in annoyance as it disturbed his peace and quiet. But the familiar appearance of the woman made his eyes widen and a lump form in his throat.

She quickly made it up the stairs and over his legs without acknowledging his surprise and continues to curse as she ran up the rest of the stairs.

He stared back the way the woman went and felt something heavy fall in his stomach.

He was pretty sure she was supposed to be dead.

Not wanting to miss class the first day, he quickly makes his way to his first class and sat in the front with a book on his desk. The room was filled with voices of the many humans interacting with one another before it was silenced by the teacher's voice. He walks in and taps the ruler on the blackboard, making an obnoxious sound that seemed to work to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome back. Before we start class, I want to go through roll call." Reiji spaced out as the teacher ran through the name list.

Then the teacher was suddenly interrupted when the sound of the door opened and footsteps seemed to have run in.

"I'm very sorry, sir. I seemed to have judged my time a little too late." Looking back at the familiar voice, Reiji lets out a gasp at the woman in front of him.

She looked and sounded just like her that it was scary.

"That's fine, just don't let it happen again. And who are you?" The teacher asks the student.

"Beatriz."

"_Beatriz?!"_ Reiji loudly thinks to himself, can't really comprehend the entire situation.

She sits down on the other side of the classroom and the class continues. But class after class, Reiji couldn't stop thinking about this woman. She looked identical with just a few different features, but he felt her aura and it was identical to hers.

The limo ride back seemed different for the other four brothers. They felt the strange energy of their eldest brothers and looked at each other in curiosity. But even with their curiosity, they didn't chance to try to ask Reiji what the issue was. For all they know, he could be planning to kill them in their sleep.

Making it back to the mansion, the brothers quickly teleport out of the limo and to their rooms, leaving the strange energy that their eldest brothers radiated. But Reiji and Shuu both sat in the limo in silence without moving a muscle, thinking about the same thing.

"Did you see her today?" Reiji asks his brother, almost in an inaudible whisper.

Shuu nodded. "It seems impossible."

Reiji's expression changes from indifference to outrage as a single thought ran through his mind.

"I can finally kill her myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Taking in the warm morning air, Beatriz felt exhaustion flood over her as she survived going back to school. It was a new and different school for her. She was originally going to school down South, but after her family had to move for her father's work they decided for her to finally go to a more private school. The only one around was the night school. It was a change of scenery and time, and it was somewhat refreshing to have a new start. And she really is hoping that she doesn't have an episode like that of her old school.

Spotting her father's red luxury Infinity, she made her way to the passenger side, knocking on the window twice before opening the door and stepping into the low seat.

"Morning dad." She greets, leaning over and kissing her father on the cheek.

"Good morning, Beatriz. How was the first day?" Driving out of the roundabout, Beatriz gives him a sigh of exhaustion and leaned her head back against the seat. "That great, huh?"

"It's very different than going to a public school. Especially going during the day." Looking out the window, she watches the forestry blur past them but sees the sun peak past the branches and lighting the sky. "Plus, there are a lot of stuck up girls there. It's gonna be hard trying to fit in with them."

"Don't worry, sweety. You'll make friends in no time." Beatriz gives her father a little smile before changing the subject. "So how was work?"

"It is very different than what it was back at our old work. I'm very excited to work with this new team." Beatriz nods to his words, but she really didn't listen to them. She was just too tired to pay attention to.

"Morning mom." Beatriz walks into the living room and drops her backpack on the sofa before making it to the kitchen and hugging her mother from behind.

"Oh, good morning, Beatriz." Turning around and kissing the top of her head, she looks back at her husband and smiles, giving him a kiss and a little greet.

"I'll be heading to bed now." Beatriz quickly says before her mother's voice stops her.

"Um, no you will not. You will eat your breakfast first before you go back to bed. You won't be up until lunch and breakfast will not stay warm for you forever." Pouting at her mother's words, she walks back into the kitchen and sits at the table, waiting with her father to bring in the breakfast food.

Beatriz wolfs down as much as she could before she thanks her mother for the food and runs into her room. Dropping her stuff on the ground, she plops down onto her bed and gives a sigh of tiredness before deciding that she needed to really undress and change before going to bed. Groaning at her own thought, she changes into a flowing nightgown quickly and hides under the covers; enveloping herself in warmth and silence.

It wasn't long until the dream came back.

A man in a cassock stood in front of her. He seemed indifferent as she pleaded to him, asking to spare her life. He doesn't say anything as he pointed a strange-looking gun towards her, cocking back the hammer as it was pointed to her chest. Pulling the trigger and firing the gun, a loud bang echoed around them before Beatriz wakes up with a start.

Looking around her room, she covers her ears as the sound still rang in her ears. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rocks back and forth as she begins to cry softly to herself, wishing the nightmare just stopped ruining her.

Walking down the street, Beatriz explored the city near her new home and somehow was fascinated by the strange vastness of the city. She did live in a smaller city before but something this big was different to her as it was bright and lively. There were street vendors everywhere, small and large shops on every block, and different people walking around her. To her, it was different.

She took most of the day to explore the city before she knew she had to go back home to finish homework and get ready for night school. Making it down a different street than what she passed before, she finds that there was a large church across the park near her home.

Feeling an uneasy feeling in her stomach, Beatriz crouches over and threw up some blood on the side of the road. It was strange how often she threw up near churches. She's never been to church it's just that ever since her 16th birthday, she hasn't been able to go near one without feeling sick and throwing up.

Deciding to go through the park, she keeps her gaze away from the religious building and wipes away the blood that was on her chin. No matter how much she tried not to think about it, the sound of her old classmates calling her a 'heretic' seemed to echo around her and made her feel sick all over again.

Beatriz made her way down the stairway as she finished half her classes and now attempted to find the library to check out a book for the break. As she made it down the first flight, she halts to find a man blocking one of the steps with his body, taking up the entire step and not leaving any room for her to make it down a second step.

"Excuse me?" She calls, trying to get the man's attention.

When he doesn't seem to notice, she tries again.

"Excuse me!"

Slowly opening his eyes, the man looks up at Beatriz and gives her a blank expression like she was annoying him with her presence.

"Could you please not take up the entire step, please?" Beatriz asks, hinting that she wanted through.

Without replying, the man moves back one of his legs and gives Beatriz just enough room to step in the stair and make it down to the one after. Nodding to him, she thanks him quietly before making it down to the first floor. But the sudden voice of the man made her freeze.

"Why aren't you dead?"


	3. Chapter 3

Beatriz walked around the silent filled book room, searching the spine of the books for something interesting to catch her eye.

"You're not wrong. She does seem to be very identical to her." Subaru says to his brother, watching her from a distance with arms crossed over his chest.

"But that is the problem," Shuu ponders. "Is that really my mother?"

"What are some things that are different?" Subaru looks back at Shuu for a second before glancing back at the human.

"She's shorter than her. Wears her hair a little different. Her tone is also very different. And, she's human."

"But aside for that,"

"She is exactly like her." He finished, continuing to watch the girl with a strange expression.

The human looks up and finds a book a shelf higher than what she is able to reach but attempts to reach for it anyway. Standing on her toes, she struggles to reach the book, barely able to touch the spine with her fingertips. The two vampires watched her struggle for a few moments before Subaru sighed in annoyance and walks over to her silently. Without much effort, Subaru reaches over Beatriz and grabs the book, pulling it off of the shelf and handing it over to the girl.

"Oh! Thank," Turning back, Beatriz finds that she is standing alone in the aisle way, confused about where the man went. Shaking off the chill, she opens the book and reads the first page.

"That's kind of you." Shuu comments as his baby brother leans back against the bookshelf, clicking his tongue at him.

"Shut up." He spits. Watching the girl smile at the book, he watches her walk down the aisle and towards the librarian, holding the book in hand. "She has a weird taste in books."

"What did she get?" Shuu asks lamely, finding no interest in the conversation.

"Captain Blood." Shuu looks back at his brother before recalling some memories.

"That was one of Reiji's favorite books as a child."

Beatriz slept in her seat as her last class finished for the night. She didn't feel well and was exhausted beyond measure. Lying her head on her arms, she quickly falls asleep from the silence in the room as everyone emptied out to leave for the morning.

Reiji walks back into the classroom to gather his belongings before their limo arrived, but the sleeping figure of Beatriz made him halt his movements and stared at her for some time. He was curious about how he was going to approach her and confront his mother.

He felt emotions he didn't know he would ever feel again. After he had him assassinate his mother, he wasn't satisfied with her dying; not with a smile. And he planned on attempting to bring her back, either from the grave or from Hell, whatever he could do. But he wouldn't have ever thought that an opportunity would arise such as this and be in just his grasp. He wanted his mother to suffer. She didn't deserve to die happy as she did.

Finally deciding to walk up to the girl, Reiji composes himself and barely taps the girl on the shoulder before she shot back with a start and gasps painfully.

Completely ignoring the man in front of her, Beatriz instinctively runs out of the classroom and into the empty halls. Covering her ears, she crumples to the ground and rocks back and forth for the second time that day; crying and shouting for the loud ring to go away.

Reiji watched the episode unravel in front of him before Shuu lays a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to leave her be. Giving him a skeptical glance, Reiji looks back at the human and watches her cry for another moment before nodding to him and teleporting to the limo.

The limo ride was once again silent aside for Shuu's music. Subaru didn't feel any different to the still strange air between Shuu and Reiji, but the triplets didn't seem to like it in any way. They quickly teleported out of the vehicle when they made it to the residence, but Reiji quietly climbs out of the limo without a word to the other brothers.

"Something was different about her." Shuu starts, finding it difficult to find some words.

"Like a difference from your mother or in general?" Subaru asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Beatrix can't get out of the human to take over because she is holding back in some way." Shuu doubted as he remembers her crumpled on the ground with hands over her ears and crying like a little child.

"Could you be thinking about this too much?" Shuu shot back at the albino, giving him a stern look that didn't threaten him. "She is either your mother or you are mistaken about this human. It's always that simple."

"It's never that simple." Shuu counters.

"Tch, whatever. I'm going to bed." Subaru leaves the limo, letting the blonde sit in silence and ponder more about the girl.

Beatriz reads the book in silence as her father drove them back home after the long night. They didn't speak much and she didn't want to mention the panic attack she had in the middle of the hallway for some strange reason. Concentrating on the story, she finds it somewhat interesting as she really had nothing else to do.

"Whatcha got there?" Her father asks, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Oh, I just checked out a book today from the library for when I have time to read." Beatriz smiles, quickly glancing back at her father before continuing to read again.

"What book did you get?"

Looking back at the cover, she reads it off and continues to read.

"Oh! A classic. I didn't think you were into them as much." Beatriz finds her father smiling before she closes the book and looks out the window.

She has never read a classic unless it was for class. But she was always into young fiction or mangas. She didn't know why she chose something so different. It wasn't like her at all.

"Yeah, neither did I."


	4. Chapter 4

"_At last, the day has come. Finally, I have witnessed your power with my own two eyes. Since the day you were born, I have clung desperately to the hope that you, Reiji, would be the one who would ultimately kill me, and now I'm finally...satisfied."_

"_No. NO! I will not allow it! You do not deserve a peaceful death!"_

"Mother!"

Reiji wakes in a start.

The sun was just peeking over the trees as the beams seemed to glare into his eyes, making the vampire blink repeatedly in discomfort. Lying back down on his pillow, Reiji recalls his nightmare and stares up at the ceiling with a slight blur.

"Fuck." He curses under his breath before burying his face in his pillow.

"Reiji?" Looking up from the book, Reiji finds his brother standing at the doorway with his hands in his pockets and a confused expression on his stupid face.

"What is it you need, Ayato?" He asks, clearly not interested in talking to his brother this early in the day.

"Why are you up?" Ayato walks into his study room and looks down at the tea on the coffee table.

"Why shouldn't I be asking you the same?" Reiji sips the tea, looking up at his little brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm gonna find me some food. But you aren't usually up around this time, especially since we got back just a few hours ago." Ayato gives his brother a concerned glance, cueing him to start spilling shit about his feelings. "What is going on? You've been acting weird since school started?"

"How do you cope with Cordelia's death?" Reiji asks quietly.

"Pfft! You know the three of us killed her together?! I sleep like a baby knowing that that woman is out of my life!" Ayato looks down at his big brother and looks taken aback at his stern expression. "Not the response you were hoping for."

"You're a waste of my time. Leave." Reiji focuses away from Ayato before his voice answers back.

"I push her out of my life and hope to never see her again. Cope with that."

Ayato's presence leaves the room and Reiji is left all alone again with no one but his tea.

There was a connection to his nightmare and finding his mother alive. He didn't know what it was, but he was going to find it.

Staring back at all the books that surrounded him, he knew there had to be something about reincarnation. It wasn't something he studied too much into but he now thought to himself that maybe he should have.

"What do you plan on doing?" Shuu's voice suddenly derails Reiji's thought-train. Eyeing his big brother, he could only shake his head and staring down at his tea.

"I want to kill her. I want her to suffer. I want to cause her more pain than what I have ever felt growing up with that woman." His fists tighten as he continued to speak. He felt his teeth grit against each other, his jaw locking up, and his mind clouding over.

"Reiji," Shuu interrupts him, getting his attention with the firmness in his voice. "What about _her_?"

"Beatriz?"

Shuu only nods.

"It's our mother. There is no Beatriz. She is just a human vessel for her to be able to cause me suffering once again."

Shuu interrupts again. "She's not."

Reiji doesn't reply as he focuses on his brother.

"She's human. From what I can see, she has her features and some memories; but she doesn't know who this woman is. We shouldn't kill her and our mother only because you want her to suffer. Our mother may not suffer at all. But Beatriz will."

"Why do you care so much about this human?" Reiji places his cup of tea in the coaster, closing the book in his lap and standing to put it away.

"I don't want you do kill her without rationalizing first." Shuu watches his brother from behind. "I do want mother to go back to hell. But I don't want to kill this human."

"What's wrong with killing one mere human?!"

"Rationalize first! We don't need to,"

"Kill this human to kill our mother or let her live?!" Reiji shouts back at his big brother, silencing him with a tight blank expression.

Shuu was finished with his brother. He knew he couldn't convince him otherwise.

Disappearing from his studies, Reiji scans the bookshelves before finding the only book that answered both their questions. Taking it from the shelves, he scans the pages before finally deciding on what to make.

Beatriz sat with her mind in a strange mess.

It was strange for her to do something out of the ordinary like check out a classic instead of manga. She even attempted to read it again but the second time, it wasn't that interesting of a read.

"Beatriz?" She focuses on her mother as her thoughts scattered. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm good. Just got some school things on my mind." Beatriz lies, suddenly feeling guilty at a white lie like that.

"Oh, well, I was going to go to the market to get some food for dinner. Do you need anything?" Her mother asks, putting on a sweater and grabbing her purse from the living room.

"I just need more embroidery floss, but that's it. Would you be able to get the more glossy ones this time?" Her mother nods, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you."

As her mother leaves, Beatriz finally looks down at her finished embroidery. It was a white rose with some red outlining the petals and a dark green yarn used for the stem and leaves. As she stared at it with an indifferent expression, a sudden image flashed in front of her and she sees a different body holding the exact same embroidery. Digging her palm into one of her eyes in pain, she feels a migraine arise from the image and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Laying it down on the coffee table, she stood up and walked away from the area, making it to the kitchen and finding some teas that work for headaches.

Sitting on the table with a cup of hot tea, she sips it patiently and blowing on it to make it cool down. It was until she came to some realization to herself; she hates tea.


	5. Chapter 5

Beatriz made her way down the steps after class, hoping to go back to the library to return the book she checked out, but a sudden figure pushed her up against the lockers and pinned her back by her shoulder. Looking up in a panic, she sees that it's the man from the stairwell; the one that asked her why she wasn't dead. Which confused her, but she ignored it. She actually hasn't seen him since and to be honest really didn't want to see him again after that statement.

"You." His deep voice givers Beatriz the chills as she shrunk under him. "Why are you in her body?"

"What?" Now she was just beyond confused.

"Why are you in this human body?"

Beatriz's mind suddenly becomes a blur and it was all too confusing for her. The throbbing headache returned and she shook her head to try to ignore it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ririe." Shuu stood up straight and gives the girl an intense stare.

Beatriz pushes the palm of her hand into the side of her head, looking away from the man with even more confusion. What did she just say? She has never heard that name until she said it. Her headache seemed to have been getting worse as strange images flashed in her vision. She was beginning to feel sick as foreign memories ran through her mind and the strange man in front of her seemed to have been making the experience worse.

"I got to go." Beatriz attempts to get out of the man's grip but suddenly felt too weak to take a step, falling into the arms of the mystery man.

"I bet." Shuu simple comments, looking down at the weak human under him. He really suspected that his mother's memories were draining her and if she was reminded of it in a simple way it caused her some pain. "What a pain."

Shuu picks up the human in a cradle as she lost her consciousness. She was drowsy and her headache seemed to have been getting worse as she was remembering more and more.

Shuu stared at the human as she lay in his bed. She was completely knocked out and didn't seem to be responding to anything that was happening around her.

She fascinated him; which should be what Reiji says, not him. But she had the memories of his mother, she has the features and yet she is nothing like her. She didn't seem uptight. She is outcasted from everyone else as she sat alone. She doesn't even speak the same as her as she does have some of a foul mouth.

He continued to watch her sleep before Beatriz squirms around in her sleep, a pained expression fixated on her face.

"No. Please no." Shuu watched her struggle before waking with a start.

He watched the entire episode unfold in front of him as she covers her ears again and rocks about and forth, crying and asking for the noise to stop. She cried for a few minutes before Shuu decides to finally talk to her. Walking over to his bed, he sits on the edge and lightly touches Beatriz's shoulder.

Gasping in surprise, Beatriz finds the man in front of her with a blank expression. He gave her the chills, to be honest.

Scanning the room she was in, she looks around in confusion and panic, wondering where she was and how long she was asleep.

"You're in my room," Shuu answers for her, making her look back at him with a worried glance. "Nothing happened. You passed in the hallway."

Beatriz looks down at the comforter and hugged her knees. She was mostly worried at what time it was. She hoped that it wasn't too early so she wouldn't be keeping her father waiting at the school for too long. But she also was hoping that she missed a few periods so that she didn't have to do the boring classes.

"What was it about?" Looking up at the man in confusion, he watches her intently, looking right at her and trying to read her mind. "Your dream?"

Beatriz looks away from him, feeling herself shake at the vivid memory of her nightmare.

"He had a gun pointed at me. He said he hated me like them. And he hated Him. No matter how many times I asked him to stop, I just died in the end. It's like it's going to happen to me soon."

"_Or it already has."_

Shuu was aware that his mother was assassinated by a vampire hunter, and that his brother put her up to it. It only made sense that she was remembering the event. But what didn't make sense was why she was remembering it or why his mother made her rewatch it unravel.

"You hungry?" Shuu asks suddenly, making Beatriz look up at him in surprise. "When humans are sad, food usually cheers them up."

Beatriz gives him a strange look before nodding to him.

Following the stranger out of his room, Beatriz scanned the home was they walked down the hallway and gave an amazed sigh.

"This is a beautiful home." She comments.

"I guess. But the history to it isn't." Shuu bluntly counters, making Beatriz nod while pursing her lips; continuing to look around in amazement.

Walking into the kitchen, Shuu looks around to find it empty before sitting down at the table, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

"Kitchen is free to use." Beatriz stares at the man with a blank expression before scanning the room, feeling her appetite grow as she smelled the sweet smell of pure butter.

Walking around the kitchen and opening cupboards and drawers aimlessly, she finds the ingredients that she needed and began working on making herself a snack.

Shuu watches the human with tired eyes. His mother rarely made food for them so there was another difference between the two. And no matter how many times he tells himself that it wasn't his mother, every time she looked over at him, he felt guilt, nostalgia, and pity. He didn't hate Beatrix, he just wished she didn't expect so much from him.

Before long, Beatriz walked up to the table, sitting next to the man and placing a plate full of kashipan's in front of them. They were just freshly baked and smelt sweet. Taking one from the top, Beatriz takes a bite from it and slightly smiles at her little accomplishment.

"You can have one if you want." She offers, sliding the plate closer to him.

Shuu wasn't much of a sweets guy, but it didn't smell overly sweet so he gently picks one from the plate and bites into it, chewing and nodding at the crunch of the cookie and softness of the bread.

"It's good." He comments.

Smiling, Beatriz and Shuu continue to eat in silence before the human looks up at the strange man again.

"What's your name?" She asks quietly, quite embarrassed that she didn't know his name by now.

"Shuu." He answers, taking another kashipan from the plate.

"I'm Beatriz." Shuu doesn't answer back as he looks down at the bread. "Thank you for helping me earlier."

"You humans aren't that strong. But I have my reasons."

She stares at him as he calls her a 'human' again. It really confused her.


	6. Chapter 6

Beatriz sat quietly in the limo, watching Shuu taking up the entire seat with his body as he slept.

She stayed at the mansion for a few hours before she asked the man if he could take her back to the school as it should be ending soon and she needed to get her backpack from the classroom. While Shuu was hesitant about it, he knew if Reiji didn't see him at school he would throw a fit.

Shuu assumes that the human still thinks he's a human and isn't really gonna tell her until she finds out herself. This resorted to the two having to take the limo instead of teleporting to the school, leaving the two in the tight space together.

"Um, Shuu," Beatriz calls to him, but he doesn't respond in any way before she just decides to ask the question. "Are you the only one who lives in the mansion?"

"I have five younger brothers." He simply replies to the human.

"Oh, I didn't know. Do they also go to the academy?"

"To my dismay, I still go to school with them." Shuu gives Beatriz a sarcastic answer, making her look at him once again with a curious stare.

Beatriz did not understand the man in front of her.

"When did you start having those dreams?" Shuu opens one eye and looks over at the human, curious to his own of her issues with his mother.

"I was having strange images since I can remember. But the dreams began after my 16th birthday. The doctor says with may just be some phase that I may be going through as a teenager. But, I don't know, I don't believe them. I barely get any sleep because of these images." Beatriz rubs her neck as she let out a sigh.

For an entire year, she has barely been able to get any sleep since she started having that horrible nightmare. Sleep doctors can't seem to fix the issue and she refuses to take any medication for it. It's also hard that lately, they have been happening while she was awake.

"What are the strange images?" Shuu sat up from the seat and leans back, staring at the girl in interest.

"I get a strange image of a rose embroidery when I embroider on my free time."

"_Another thing they have in common."_

"And sometimes, I get this weird feeling when I see dogs. I look at them and see all these different breeds than suddenly they all look like this one dog. It looked like a puppy to me."

Shuu nods silently to her words. These strange images were snippets of his mother's memory. That is also why she was able to call him by his real name when they met earlier in the hallway. He just knew that sooner or later she would get images of Reiji and him and find out that they are vampires. Maybe even figure out that she is a reincarnation of their mother.

"Shuu, is there a reason why you are interested in these dreams?" Shuu glances back at Beatriz, giving her a blank stare before focusing elsewhere.

"I have my own reasons."

Beatriz nods before looking out the window again and finding the sky beginning to light up.

Reiji watched the empty desk for some time.

It was strange for him to space off the way he was but the disappearance of the girl made him anxious. She wasn't in any of the later classes after their first break, though she did leave her things at the desk.

Before he knew how much time passed, the final bell rang and scattered his thoughts. Collecting himself once again, he gathers his things into his book bag before glancing towards the empty desk again. He took a moment to debate with himself to gather Beatriz's things and walk it over to the front office before one half of him wins. Taking the bookbag from the desk, Reiji walks out of the classroom and towards the stairway before almost running into the absent female student.

"Oh! My bag!" Beatriz looks up at the classmate in surprise. "Thank you!"

Reiji couldn't say anything as he suddenly smelled the familiar scent of his brother all over the human. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about the sudden situation and only the worst was coming to mind. While his brother was lazy, he still had lustful thoughts and maybe gotten with the human. It could have been the reason why she was gone for the rest of the night.

"Thank you again for getting my bag." Reiji suddenly snaps out of his thoughts before finding the girl making her way down the flight of stairs in a hurry as she waves him off.

Disappearing from his sights, Reiji lets out a low growl then teleports to the entrance of the school where the limo waited for the brother's arrival. Before he got into the limo, Reiji spots the human jogging to a red luxury vehicle before getting in without hesitation. He took a good look at the vehicle before finally getting into the limo to find his lazy brother in his usual seat listening to his music. He let out an annoyed huff before sitting next to him and patiently waiting for his other brothers to make it to the vehicle.

The ride back was stiff. The four brothers felt something different with Reiji, but they also smelled a strange scent on the eldest of the group. It wasn't a familiar scent to the triplets but Subaru made the assumption to his brother being around the human again. Didn't surprise him as he knew that he was quite keen on the girl, maybe trying to see if she had any memories of his mother in her.

They made it home in silence before the triplets disappeared from the limo and to wherever, leaving the albino and two eldest in the vehicle. Reiji getting out of the vehicle first made it up the steps and to the door before halting and waiting for his brother to near him.

"Shuu," Reiji calls out to his brother as Shuu made it to the step below him.

Shuu doesn't reply as he knew that his brother was furious with him. Standing in silence, he heard Reiji's knuckles pop and braced himself before he watched his brother turn towards him and punched him on the side of the face. Reiji wasn't all that good at in hand combat and he did a shitty job at throwing the punch, but there was enough force in it that he gave his brother a split lip and knocked him off balance.

Subaru quickly caught his brother before looking up at Reiji. "What the hell, Reiji!"

"It really does make you feel a little better." Was all the vampire said before walking into the mansion without another glance at his brother.

"What was that about?" Subaru asks, wanting an explanation but also not wanting one.

"I bet it had something to do with Beatriz." Shuu simple answers, spitting some blood out of his mouth and giving a small grin towards where Reiji left behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Beatriz sat on her bed, staring at the book cover of _Captain Blood _and sighed. She completely forgot to return the book but there wasn't gonna be another chance until after the weekend.

Saturday morning, her mother had a book club meeting and her father had a work emergency, leaving her all alone in their apartment. Beatriz wanted to get some sleep but knew better that she would wake up having a panic attack and crying her eyes out for half an hour. But, she would get some sleep.

Shaking her head, Beatriz shoves the book back into her book bag and walks out of the room and into the kitchen, pulling out a mug with a painted rose on it and the container of cocoa mix, the girl made herself some hot chocolate in silence before deciding to take a small nap. As she held the mug of cocoa in her hands, she watches it steam for a minute before deciding for her good to get out the small container of liquid melatonin and adding in a few drops into the cocoa. Mixing it up with a spoon, she takes a few sips of it and moans at the warmth of it.

She finishes about half before deciding on taking a nice lavender bath to calm some nerves. Finding some of the lavender salts in the bathroom, she heats up her bath and sprinkles in a handful before stripping and slowly dipping into its warmth.

As she laid in the bath, Beatriz continued to sip the drugged cocoa, feeling her nerves sooth away and her consciousness slowly fading off as sleep almost fell upon her. Before she was able to fall asleep in the bathtub, she splashed some cool water on her face and got out of the bath, drying her body with a towel and walking back to her room. Lazily dressing in a nightgown, Beatriz doesn't bother even putting on some underwear as she grabs her iPod and earphones. Playing the first random station on her music app, Beatriz hides under the covers and lets out a long yawn; shutting her eyes and listening to the music to keep the nightmare away.

Her thoughts do not stay occupied for long as she is taken somewhere unfamiliar. It wasn't in the field like most nights. She strolled through the hallway as the moon shone through the high windows, it was all silent excluding her heels tapping the carpet under her. The eerie silence does not last as some shouting was heard and a loud slap following. Glancing up the stairs, she finds a woman in white running off in one direction as a boy stood at the top of the steps. He looked down at his feet in defeat and wiped his face with his hand like he was wiping away tears.

"_Hey, Subaru,"_ A boy, who doesn't seem much older than him, made his way over to him and places a hand on his head. He leans down slightly to look at his face, frowning at the result.

"_Shuu!"_ Her sudden voice rang through the room and the boy looks down at her with a clearly annoyed frown. "_Stay away from that filth." _

Her voice was cold and blunt. Beatriz felt her heart weighed down after she said that statement, feeling nauseous but still holding her composure. The body she was in wasn't hers and she felt that.

The boy walked away from the albino, giving him a worried expression before turning his back to him. Beatriz continued to stare at the albino indifferently before he turned to her and met her eyes. His red eyes gave the girl a chill but she doesn't change her expression as she looks away from him and continues to walk aimlessly around.

Waking up, Beatriz sat up from her pillow and glanced around the room in confusion. She felt sluggish after the nap, but looking out the window she is greeted by a low risen moon, indicating that she slept the entire day.

Remembering her dream, she felt herself suddenly feel guilty for the little boy; she just wished she knew who he was.

Shuu quickly recovers from the assault from his brother and proceeds to stay in his room in complete silence, listening to the music that played on his mp3 player.

He could only guess what was going on in his brother's mind. He for sure figured that he smelled him on her if they ran into each other, and he knew that his brother would think of the lewd actions the two would have had in absence. It made a smirk appear on his lips just thinking about what his brother is being tortured with.

"Did you sleep with her?" Subaru's voice appears from the silence.

Shuu felt the end of the bed sink as his brother sat staring at him curiously.

"In what context?" Shuu asks, erasing the smirk from his lips.

"She reeks the bed. So either she was here for questioning, or you slept with her." The albino sniffs the air around them, taking it in and labeling it with that human.

"No, I did not sleep with her. I went to talk to her at the academy, but she passed out and I brought her here for a little bit. Nothing happened between us." Shuu sat up from the bed and looked at his albino brother.

"So you learned something?" Subaru pushes.

"She does have previous memories from my mother. Even called me Ririe instead of Shuu." Shuu looks out the window and watches the sun slowly come over the trees. "There is no doubt my mother is trying to get out from the unconscious of this human, though there is something that could be holding her back. Or Beatriz could be just pushing her back."

"What happens if she comes out?" The albino gives the blond a worried expression, hoping that it isn't a bad scenario and they don't get into too much trouble; knowing damn well that Reiji really wants to kill this human that looks like his mother.

Shuu stays silent for a moment before looking back at his brother and shrugging.

"We're just going to have to wait and find out."


	8. Chapter 8

Subaru walked down the hallway as they took a break between classes. He didn't like staying in his classroom since it was really noisy. So walking aimlessly around in the hallways, he avoided any contact with anyone and stayed in his own world. But the sudden familiar scent of a certain human made the vampire halt and turn back to find her completely absent and in her own world as she walked down the stairway with a book in hand.

Figuring that she would be going to the library, he quickly teleports into the book-filled room and finds it as empty from any presence as ever. It wasn't until he heard soft taps and a soft voice of the human at the kiosk. Leaning against a bookshelf and observing the human, he intently watches her as she hands the book over to the librarian and nods to her, thanking her and walking away.

As Subaru watched the girl began to walk towards the exit, she pauses and glances back, scanning the area around her before catching the albino staring at her. He keeps a stern expression by default as they didn't seem to break contact. But his expression breaks when he observes her expression change from her blank stare to a look of deep sorrow.

Subaru stares back in surprise before Beatriz breaks the contact and leaves the room. Subaru is then left with a soft blush on his cheeks but also a concerning gut feeling.

Beatriz made her way to the stairway after the small episode with the strange albino. She didn't know him or why he was watching her, but when she made eye contact with him, she suddenly felt regret and pettyful for him. He did look similar to the boy she had in her dream but she didn't think much of it.

Making it up to the second floor, she finds Shuu taking up the length of the stairway with his body, sleeping like it wasn't a waste of a school night. Making it up the stairs, she stops at his feet and admires his resting expression for a moment before he opens his eyes and glances up at the human.

"Need me to move?" He asks.

"Oh! No! No sorry, I was going to ask if I could sit here with you for the time being. Before class begins." Shuu nods before shutting his eyes again.

Sitting down next to him, she watches him continue to sleep soundly. His music was loud enough that she heard it faintly and listened to the soft piano music in the silence of the halls.

"Hey Shuu," A sudden voice makes Beatriz jump and look above her to find that strange albino again. "Reiji said he wants to talk to you. Seemed personal."

The albino looks down at the human and meets with her eyes again before quickly averting them. Shuu gave off a sigh before standing from the step and walking up the stairway.

"See you around, Shuu." Beatriz quickly calls out before he left her sights.

Listening to their footsteps disappear, Beatriz tried to remember the little boy from her dream. Getting a closer look at the albino made her even more suspicious of the man. Maybe he was the boy from her dream, but the question would be why he was in her dreams? And why was Shuu involved with them also?

Shuu and Subaru teleport to the roof of the school and find the vampire standing at the edge and looking up at the half-moon above him. It stood silent as they watched him in his own world but it doesn't last when he finally speaks up.

"This human is causing you trouble." Was the first thing that came out, making the two brothers look at him in confusion. "What thought to be a simple human who looked like the woman who I killed years ago is causing you to have lewd and inappropriate thoughts and feelings of incest that make the circumstances even harder to settle."

Reiji turns to look back at Shuu and Subaru, glaring at the blond as his glasses gleamed from the moonlight.

"My intentions, in the beginning, were simple as I was going to simply kill her. But after your pissy fit, I changed my mind. I had found a potion to be able to bring back the human after she was killed and that parasite had left her; but after your stunt with her, I am going back to my original plan and killing her and our mother together." Subaru looks taken aback at his decision, but Shuu doesn't say anything as he continues to stare at him with indifference.

"Reiji," Subaru attempts before he sees him take out a small bottle from his pocket and hold it up to the moonlight, examining it as though it were precious.

"This is what will completely kill our mother, but bring the girl back to life. I paid with my days making such a product only for it to go to waste. What a shame." Before Reiji dropped the bottle over the edge of the building, Shuu quickly teleports to his side and grabs a hold of his wrist. Reiji let out a low growl but Shuu ignores him as he gently grabs the bottle from his brother's grip and examines it for himself. "Shuu,"

"You're not killing Beatriz if it is to kill our mother. I'm still trying to bring her out and understand why she is hurting her from the inside out. Let her be for the time being, but if she shows any signs that she is acting different from her usual self, kill _her_." Shuu turns away from the edge and walks towards his little brother, handing him the bottle to examine.

"If I choose to follow this then you must cease your lewd actions with this girl!" Reiji glares at the back of his brother's head; making him stop and chuckle under his breath.

"If you mean by sharing some kashipans while skipping class than I will continue all I want." With that, both brothers disappear somewhere and leave Reiji standing alone on the rooftop of the school.

Feeling embarrassed and disgusted, he curses his brother under his breath and looked up at the moon once again. Oh, how much he really wanted to punch that vampire again.


	9. Chapter 9

Reiji couldn't seem to bare it. As much as he disliked his brother's plan to continue to watch and toy with her memories, Reiji could only watch from a distance. Any chance he had, he stared at Beatriz in class, in the halls, during dinner, and watched her leave school grounds in a red Infinity. It seemed even to himself that he was becoming obsessive over her. He would internally correct her if she ever spoke in class, he wondered to himself what she was daydreaming about, even asking himself what she was like outside of class.

She was mostly quiet in class, staying to herself most of the time; aside for some time when she meets up with Shuu and Subaru. She didn't participate in club activities and mostly read when there was a break.

Beatriz was different from his mother. She was just a young mortal with his mother's spirit stuck inside her.

It has been a few weeks and no sign of their mother.

Beatriz has been her usual self without her episodes that the vampires know about. Thought she minded to herself for these last few days, even ignoring Shuu at the stairwell. Shuu and Reiji both didn't know if she was doing so purposefully or something has changed with the girl that is causing it.

Reiji sat in his seat in the class, listening to their teacher lecture in front of the class. Glancing over to the mortal, he notices how pale her complexion was. She looked sluggish, her eyes darkened and her breath shallow. Raising her hand, Reiji watched her hand tremble as she attempted to get the teacher's attention.

"Question, Emi?" The teacher asks after noticing her hand up.

"I don't feel so well," She announces quietly, keeping her head down and shaking in her seat.

"If you don't feel well, go to the Infirmary. I wouldn't want you getting anyone sick." He tells her nonchalantly, closing the book in hand.

"Sure," Beatriz barely stood out of her seat before losing her balance and collapsing to the ground.

The teacher rushes to her side, shaking her shoulders and feeling her head for a fever. When she doesn't respond, he shouts for someone to call an ambulance; causing a commotion to erupt in the classroom as students started to worry about the state of their classmate.

Reiji sat in shock. He watched her on the ground, listening to her slow heartbeat and almost silent breaths as she laid there unconsciously. He didn't understand what just happened as she was weak. But silently slipping away from the commotion, Reiji quickly teleported to the music room and unsurprisingly found his brother taking up a bench with his body and listening to his music.

"Shuu," Reiji calls, making his brother open one eye and looking over at him lazily.

"What do you want?" Shuu asks bluntly, closing his eye again and going back to his nap.

"How will we know if Beatrix is trying to get out of this mortal's unconscious?"

"How would I know? Wouldn't something happen if that were to happen?"

Reiji glares at his brother for a silent moment. "She collapsed in class today."

Shuu opens his eyes. Staring up at the ceiling, he sat up from the bench and rested his chin on a knee, wondering if this was a way for his mother to try to weaken the human and get her from holding her back.

"Is Subaru on the roof?" Reiji asks, both of them thinking the same thing.

Subaru watched the vehicle drive off in a hurry. He wasn't sure what happened, but they seemed to have left in a rush like someone got stabbed or whatever.

"Subaru," Reiji calls him out, Subaru ignoring him and watching it drive towards the city.

"Did you see where it is heading?" Shuu asks.

Subaru looks back at his older brothers with a frown. "They took Beatriz, didn't they?"

"She collapsed in class. It was something that needed to be dealt with." Reiji explains.

"What did you do to her? As we said, you shouldn't,"

"I haven't touched her." Reiji interrupts. "I just saw her in her sickly state before she collapsed."

"I think Beatrix is weakening her," Shuu explains as he sat next to his brother. "She's tired of being pushed down. So draining Beatriz with lack of sleep and hunger could cause her to grow weak in that state, making it possible for her to take over."

Subaru looks back at the road where it stood empty and silent. "So, you think she won't come back the same?"

Reiji stared back at Shuu, waiting for him to answer only to be replied with silence. Clicking his tongue, Reiji excuses himself back to his classroom; leaving the two alone on the rooftop.

To his surprise, the teacher excused the class for the night and allowed everyone a break for the rest of the night. Grabbing his things, Reiji looks over and finds that Beatriz's things were left at her desk again. Organizing her things with his, he walks over to the teacher, asking for homework for the mortal.

"And I believe they are taking her to the South Tokyo Hospital. It isn't too far so it may not be a problem." The teacher explains as he hands Reiji the homework for Beatriz.

"Thank you." Reiji bows before walking out of the classroom.

Quickly teleporting to the limo, Reiji was the last to enter in silence; causing the triplets to gaze back at him in some surprise.

The rest of the ride back was silent as usual.

Reiji held Beatriz's things close to him, taking in her smell that he has gotten so familiar with. It was strange to think that when he first saw this mortal he wanted to destroy her at the minimal whiff of her, but now somehow he felt sooth by the familiar scent. It wasn't the same smell anymore.

The limo drove up to the front of the Sakamaki mansion, halting and allowing the vampires to exit the vehicle. While the triplets took their leave, Reiji, Shuu, and Subaru sat back in silence.

"You may leave." Reiji bluntly states.

"You're going to visit her, aren't you?" Shuu looks up at his little brother, frowning at him in annoyance.

"I am only to deliver her school work since we are in the same classroom. That is all." Subaru clicks his tongue at his older brother, muttering 'whatever' under his breath and disappearing from the vehicle.

"As I said, do not kill her." Shuu and Reiji both glare at each other and feeling spark between them as they held each other's gazes.

"Hm," Reiji turns away, pushing up his glasses with a smirk. "I see to it that she isn't already dead."

Shuu doesn't reply as he nods his head, disappearing and leaving his brother in the vehicle alone.

"Please take me to South Tokyo Hospital." Reiji requests to the driver.

Reiji sat in silence on the drive. He tried to keep his mind clear, keeping him calm and composed so that he didn't freak out if something extreme were to happen to Beatriz.

Taking in a deep breath, Reiji once again takes in the scent of the human. It was strange for him to have this strange feeling in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking into the hospital, Reiji wandered to the receptionist's desk followed by asking the nurse where the human was staying.

"Beatriz Emi is staying on the third floor. Room 324."

Reiji nods, thanking the nurse as he made his way to the elevator.

The hospital was quiet aside for some voices from the nurses and soft instrumental music playing in the background. It smelt sterile to Reiji; almost like they just poured a cleaner on the floor to get rid of some evidence.

Making it to the 3rd floor, Reiji scanned the hallway and walked towards the patients' rooms, reading the numbers until he got to room 324. Halting, Reiji stood in front of the door and contemplated if he really wanted to see her. For all he knew, his mother was on the other side of the door and not the human. He didn't want to hurt her.

Giving himself the benefit of the doubt, he opens the door and finds the room dimly lit and the human lying in a hospital bed in the middle of the room. Walking up to her, he finds a needle placed in her arm dripping in some fluids. Her complexion was still quite pale but not as deathly looking as she was just a few hours ago. As peaceful as she looked, Reiji knew there was something going on in her unconscious that made an uneasy feeling creep up his spine.

Shaking his head, he turns to place her belongings on a chair before a hand grabbed his forearm; causing him to slightly jump and look back in shock.

"Why are you giving your mother such a face?" While the voice was Beatriz's, the tone and expression were Beatrix's.

He felt rage boil in the pit of his stomach and his hands clenched until his knuckles were white, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

"Where on this earth am I?" Beatrix questions as she scans the room. "And what is this in my arm?" As she is about to pull out the IV needle, Reiji stops her and holds down her arms.

"You're in the hospital at the moment, and this is an IV bag for the body." He explains, keeping his eyes down and refusing to look at the woman in front of him.

"I do not need such a thing in my body!" She counters, attempting to free her arms and remove the needle.

"Yes, she does!" Her movements stop as she looks at her son with a look of displeasement. "The body needs fluids to keep the human alive. She passed out due to anemia and crucially needs them."

"Tch, leave her to die. I'll finally have a body after all these years." Beatrix declared with triumph, sitting up straight and hands crossed in her lap.

"Leave."

"Excuse me?" She asks.

"Leave her body. You were killed for a reason and you will be killed again." Reiji's voice was low, gritting his teeth in anger as he attempted from killing his mother at that moment.

"You don't understand. I came back because I wished to see my young sons. How well you two have grown after so many years. Cordelia is dead so I have no worries of competition. However, I know well enough how much you have surpassed her sons." Beatrix explains, staring off into the distance with a small smile.

Reiji stood in silence. He was pissed beyond belief. And the only thing his brain was telling him to do was to hold her neck and break her bones. But as he thought of all the bad things he could do to her, his heart ached at the thought of the human not coming back to life.

"Where is Shuu?" His mother asks, glancing up at her second son in curiosity.

"He will not be visiting you." He bluntly states. "And I shall be taking my leave."

"Reiji," The vampire ignored his mother, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him before leaning up against it and let out a sigh.

He felt nauseous after the short conversation with his mother; rage and confusion swirling in his head and messing with his emotions. As he calmed himself, Reiji made his way out of the hospital and into the limo, requesting the driver to take him home.

He didn't know what to do.

Beatrix sat in bed as she stared at the door for a few minutes.

As much as she was excited to see her son, the feeling that he has changed for the worst crept up her body and doubt that he excelled in anything after her death made her feel quite dispirited. As for Shuu; she remembers his lack of engagement and communication. Though quite unaware of what had happened, she hopes he has changed for the better.

"_Get out!" _

A sudden voice shouts in her mind, causing Beatrix to clench her head in pain and grunting in discomfort.

"You shameful girl! After all these years, I deserve my body back!"

"_This is my body! Get out!"_

Suddenly feeling sick, Beatrix falls out of the bed and lands on her hands and knees. Gagging, blood and vomit came out of her and a painful gut feeling arose.

"Nurse! Nurse!"

Beatriz looks up as she regains her consciousness and finds her mother panicking at the door. Running to her side, she rubs her back and calls to her.

It wasn't long until a nurse appeared and saw her condition. Grabbing the trash, he allows her to continue to throw up before allowing more of the fluids through the IV. Beatriz calms down after a few minutes before she was helped up onto the bed again and given medication to help her sleep.

"Her condition doesn't seem to be getting worse. This was just a body response to the fluids. If she continues to be stable for the rest of the night, she may be able to go home in the afternoon." The nurse explains to her mother, nodding his head and leaving her in the room with the sleeping girl.

Beatriz opens her eyes, finding herself laying on the ground of the field before sitting up, looking around before finding a woman standing away from her. Standing, Beatriz calls to the strange woman and walked towards her until a loud gunshot was heard in the air. Gasping and covering her ears, she watches the woman jolt back before standing straight like before.

Slowly turning back towards the human, Beatriz stares in shock as a mirroring face turned back towards her; a smile on her face with a trickle of blood on the corner of her lips. Looking down at her body, a dark color of blood stained her dress, getting bigger as the seconds passed.

"Who killed you?" Beatriz asks, feeling tears stream down her face in pain.

"_My son."_

The voice replies before a throbbing feeling shook her body and she fell to her knees. Holding her hands in front of her, she finds them covered in a thick layer of blood before looking down at her body and finding the same wound on her stomach. Coughing up some blood, she feels the woman's hand caress her face before pulling it up to look at her and giving her a sad smile.

"_Now, it will be your turn to feel my pain." _

Suddenly waking up, Beatriz looks around the room and found that she was still in the hospital from the night before. Letting out a sigh, she falls back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

"Who's her son?"


	11. Chapter 11

Beatriz plopped down on her bed after being discharged from the hospital, letting out an exhausted sigh as she felt the comfort of her mattress after laying in a stiff hospital bed for a day.

"We will be contacting the school and telling them that you will be absent for the day. I don't want you passing out again in class." Her mother says as she drops her things off at her desk, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Beatriz felt tired, even though it was in the middle of the day and she had already slept more than enough for her to stay up and go to school. But the moment she closed her eyes, her consciousness completely fades off as she lost all control in her body. Something had come over her and she felt like dead weight. She sensed her surroundings but she couldn't move. Struggling, she shouted at herself to move, to wake up, to do anything but lie there like a corpse.

A sudden chill ran up her spine as she felt a hand touch her cheek. It was gentle as it caressed her face but felt cold as the gloved hand grazed over her skin. As she felt the hand disappear, she let out a squeal as her body was suddenly cradled in the stranger's arms and a warm breath blew against her ear. Beatriz's body doesn't seem to react, but her subconscious was painfully trying to get out and wake up from the nightmare-like reality.

Reiji teleports back to the mansion with the messed up body in his arms. His mother was definitely winning over the consciousness as he felt how dead the body felt. She was pushing her back far enough to the point that Beatriz couldn't wake up without any help. But he didn't need Beatriz at the moment, he needed Beatrix.

Lying her down on the sofa in the entrance of the mansion, he stared down at her for a long moment before walking away and making it up the stairs. As he makes it to the split, he finds all his brothers standing on one side of the railing, staring at him with either confusion or a look of amusement. But the look on Shuu didn't match the others.

"I believed that you wanted to kill her once she woke up," Shuu states in a monotone, Subaru standing next to him with a look of curiosity.

"We need to have a talk with her before we do something so rash." Subaru suddenly looks back at Reiji with a wide-eyed dumbfounded expression, turning to find Shuu with a look of annoyance out of all the other feelings he would have.

Quickly teleporting next to his brothers, the boys all look down to find the body walking around cautiously with a look of confusion. With a hand on the railing, she walked up the stairs and makes it down the hallway towards her room; turning the knob and finding it still unlocked.

Beatrix walks into her room, finding the furniture covered with a white sheet and dust settled on uncovered surfaces. Leaving things as they are, she walks over to her wardrobe; opening it and finding her dresses still as they have been left. Taking out a red and black dress, Beatrix causally changes into a red form-fitting dress that dragged down on the floor with a black lace cover that was sewn on tightly at her waist but opened up at the front and dragged behind her. Sitting down at her vanity, Beatrix brings up her hair into a tight braided bun with her bangs framing her face like usual. Then lastly, she covers her neck with a black and red choker and shoulder necklace.

Beatrix stared at herself for a long minute in the mirror, taking in a deep breath as she continued to tell herself that she was finally alive.

Standing from her seat, she walks over to the balcony and stood at the railing. Staring off into the distance, she takes in the warmth of the afternoon sun and let out a small smile as it meant that she could feel many of the little things she took for granted. But the silence doesn't last as she felt two tense presences behind her.

"So, you finally were able to come out of hiding, were you?" Shuu asks first, leaning against the doorframe with one eye looking over at his mother.

"You have some boldness showing yourself to us." Reiji grits in annoyance.

Beatrix turns back to look at her sons, finding the silver knife in Reiji's clenched hand. She could only smirk at him before looking back over the scenery.

"I would yet advise you to attempt to kill me. Since you have been able to do it once, I know you are strong enough to do it again." Beatrix admits, a small smile painting her lips.

"You seem quite serene about that." Reiji frowns, looking over at Shuu to find him staring at her in curiosity.

"I would say I am." She explains before looking back at Reiji again with her smile. "I would love you to kill me again."

Reiji froze, staring at his mother in shock.

"My body, my soul, and this girl," Beatrix hugs herself, leaning against the railing and shuddering as a pleasurable feeling ran up her spine. "Your strength and dominance in this family would be shown when you kill what you love. You grow more as a man and a vampire. The position as the head of the family will be in your grasp as nothing could hold you back. Not me. Not your brother. Not your feelings."

Reiji was split. He felt his body shake as his mother's words registered in his mind. She wanted him to kill her again, and not just to show that he was capable of it, but she wanted him to kill the only person he was able to feel anything with. Beatriz was still in that body and he knew if he killed her there wasn't any way she was going to come back. Humans were fragile like that and it angered him.

"You came back to test Reiji?" Shuu asks, a little pissed that his mother was despicable enough to do so.

"I came back to see both my sons. To see how much the two of you had grown." Beatrix walked over to Shuu, reaching out and caressing his face with a loving expression; something that was never seen when she was still alive.

Grabbing her hand, Shuu pulls it away from his face and narrows his eyes at her. "We grew up messed up because of you. Your competition was what made Reiji a gaslight and me a deadbeat. Yet, you can only think about yourself and your own pleasures." Clicking his tongue, Shuu looks over at Reiji for a moment before turning away and walking out of his mother's room.

"What do I accomplish killing you?" Reiji asks after his brother's presence disappeared.

"I die once again. You will have had your revenge on me. And you would grow. You became a true man when you assassinated me the first time but you would become a true vampire once you kill the one you love." Beatrix held Reiji's face in her hands, making him look down at her with a troubled expression.

He didn't see his mother at that moment. He saw the human he became obsessed over. The human he became worried about when she collapsed in class. The girl he wanted to torture but ended up protecting. He fell in love with Beatriz and for once in his life, he wanted to kill himself before killing another.

Unconsciously leaning down, he locked his lips with his mother, feeling them moving in sync with his as he pushes against her firmly. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her in as their lips moved together, sucking and biting desperately as though they were lovers. Picking up her body, Reiji sits her down on the railing of the balcony before letting go of her lips and running his tongue down her neck. Moving the choker down, Reiji roughly bites down on her skin and begins to viciously drink the warm blood from her body.

"Reiji, don't take so much…" Beatrix pleads, attempting to push her son off of her.

Reiji doesn't listen as he continues to drink all of her flavourful blood. And it wasn't long until he felt his mother lose the strength and pass out from blood loss. It's trivial to him how his mother didn't take into consideration that she was still in a human's body and such would have the end effect of what would happen to a human.

"I'm doing what you asked of me," He simply mutters to himself before pushing the limp body over the balcony.


	12. Chapter 12

"I did not think that how you wanted to kill her," Subaru mentions as he plops down on the sofa in Reiji's study room, watching him stare at the potion that he made a few weeks back.

"I didn't want to kill her like that. She needs to know that I'm the one that killed her." Reiji replies back, keeping his eyes on the little bottle.

"Then why push her off the balcony?" Shuu asks, leaning in the armchair with a tired expression.

"I drank her blood until she passed out." Reiji looks away from the bottle and finds the silver knife on the coffee table in front of him. "Do I do it?"

"That's for you to decide." Subaru spits back, clicking his tongue as this strange and indecisive brother was getting on his nerves. "This still wouldn't be an option if I didn't catch her though."

"Why attempt to kill her once when you are attempting another way?"

"I want to save Beatriz." Reiji frankly states, holding up the bottle again and staring at it intensely.

"Strange for you to fall for a human." Shuu pointed out, raising an eyebrow to his little brother as he doesn't flinch at the statement.

"Maybe it was because we made it so that you didn't have to kill her right away. From what I noticed, you became quite obsessed over her over the days." Subaru also points out.

"I see. If Beatrix wants you to kill her, maybe you made her suffer by falling in love." Shuu finds his brother suddenly flinching, looking away from the potion and contemplating his decisions. "I don't want her here as much as you. I believe that if you want to save the human, you would do the right thing."

Reiji stared at his brother in silence, making his final decision over the words his brother just chanted to him. It was difficult, but after a long minute, Reiji finally stood up from his armchair and took both the bottle and knife with him before disappearing from the room.

"Do you really think Beatrix suffered when she felt Reiji fall for a human?" Subaru asks in curiosity, a little confused about what he was implying of his mother.

"She doesn't believe he is strong enough to take head of family if he is in love. With a human, of all things."

Beatrix walked down the pathway through the garden, observing the bloomed red and white roses that grew on the infinite amount of bushes that grew on the property. She felt at ease as her surroundings stood in silence. It was a warm evening, even after the sun had fallen and the full moon began to peek out from the trees.

As much as she didn't want it to end, a sudden presence makes her sigh heavily as she continues to touch the flowers and pull off the withering petals.

"I see that you still plan to kill me." She simply states, giving her son a glance from the side.

"I adore you mother, but what's done is done. I have made up my mind and I only want to save the girl that you hold the body of." Reiji explains, clenching the knife in his hand.

"Once you kill me, you won't be able to bring her back." Beatrix points out, turning towards her son and nodding her head. "But, I see how much you want to push me back so I will assist you in your assassination."

Beatrix strolled up to her son, grabbing hold of his hand that held the silver knife and pointed it at her heart. Reiji's muscles clenched, his two sides fighting against him as one tried to kill his mother but the other attempts to move the knife away.

Beatrix gives Reiji a small smile before pushing the knife into herself, gasping and feeling her body growing limp as she fell to the ground. Reiji quickly catches her body and cradles it in his arms, feeling his eyes sting as tears began to stream down his face.

"Reiji," His mother's voice calls for him, making him look up at her with blurry vision. "I'm so proud of you." She places a hand on his cheek, caressing his tear-stained skin before it grew limp and fell to her side.

"Why must I be the one to suffer?" Reiji cries, holding the corpse in his arms.

Pulling out the silver knife from her heart, he lies her down on the grass; ripping the front of her dress and pulling her up, licking away the blood and closing up the wound on the surface. Grabbing the bottle from his pocket, Reiji quickly pops the bottle top off and drowns it down into his mouth; holding it in and locking his lips with Beatriz's. Pushing it into her mouth and letting it flow, Reiji watches her body shudder alive.

Beatriz coughs up some blood, waking up with a start and looking up at Reiji with a tired look.

"Are you crying?" Was the first thing she asks, causing Reiji to lean down into her and allow the tears to fall.

Beatriz watches him cry, a little confused but solacing the man as she ran her hand through his hair. She was out for who knows how long but being somewhat conscious of what was going on when Beatrix took over her body made her feel sorry for her sons. She was messed up, but it could be because she has never experienced love before.

"Reiji," Beatriz pulls up Reiji's face, making him look up at her with swollen eyes and stains from the tears on his cheeks. "You really wanted to kill me, didn't you?" She looks at him with a sad smile, knitting her brows in concern of her safety but also his sanity.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill you in the end." Reiji pulls in her body into an embrace, holding her tightly against him only to reassure himself that she was real and she was alive.

Beatriz smiled as she was embraced but the feeling of her naked chest up against him made her raise an eyebrow and looked down in confusion. Finding the dress that she wore had been torn to the waist, she sees her breast hanging out and the dress barely staying on by the spaghetti straps. Letting out a cry of bloody murder followed by a curse word, she pushes Reiji away from her and covers her chest with her arms.

Reiji looks at the human in confusion for a moment before letting out a chuckle of amusement. Relief flowed over him and he felt as though she was back to normal.

"What are you laughing at?! Are you the one that ripped the dress, you pig?!" She was shouting at him like she didn't just die, giving him an annoyed and disgusted expression that only made him feel light inside.

Taking off his button-up, he throws it over Beatriz's shoulders and allows her to cover up her chest.

"I'll take you home so you can change." He simply assures, helping up the girl from the ground and walking her through the courtyard and towards the mansion.


	13. Epilogue

Reiji walks towards the stairwell as a break begun, holding a book in his hand to be returned to the library. It hasn't been long since the event but many things have changed.

"Oi, Reiji," The vampire looks back and finds the albino walking towards him with an annoyed look. "Have you see your stupid brother around?"

"If you have forgotten, he is your brother too." Reiji simply counters, glaring at him as he approached.

"Well, he's not in his usual places and there is no way he is in class so I need you to look for him," Subaru explains, walking with Reiji as they made it down the stairwell where Shuu usually lounged.

"I don't have time to look for the deadbeat. Especially after he labeled me a gaslighter." Reiji pointed out, continuing his walk towards the library with his youngest brother trailing him.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Subaru asks.

"A gaslighting is a form of emotional abuse where the abuser manipulates situations repeatedly to trick the victim into distrusting her own memory and perception." Shuu suddenly appears, leaning against the wall with a tired expression on his face.

"Which I do not do." Reiji spits back, walking past him and finding Beatriz at the kiosk with a stack of books.

She was busy checking out books before she noticed the vampire next to her, looking at him with a wide smile and a sparkle in her eyes. "Reiji-kun!" Running up to him, she hugs him around his waist and tackles him to the ground. Falling on his ass, he looks up at her in surprise before giving her a glare.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that." He simply states, dropping his hand on her head.

"But you're too tall to try to kiss." Beatriz points out with a pout, sulking as she stayed on his lap.

"If you ask nicely, I can go down to your level to let you kiss me." Reiji leans into the human, pulling her into him before they locked their lips together and kissed in sync.

"Can you two get a room?" Subaru groaned, watching the two make out with a look of disgust.

"We can have sex in front of you if you would like," Reiji suggests with a sly grin, causing Subaru and Beatriz both to flush red in embarrassment.

"No way in hell am I having sex with an audience!" Beatriz flicks Reiji on the nose, getting off of his lap and grabbing the entire pile of books she had just checked out.

Reiji let out a sigh before getting up from the ground and placing his book in the bin for returned books. Following the human out of the library, he grabs a few of the books and held them for her. Beatriz doesn't complain as some of the weight was taken off for her, almost inaudibly thanking the vampire.

Beatriz knew that the Sakamaki's were vampires. But being a millennial teenager, she was okay with them being vampires and even thought of it to be cool. When Reiji was able to feel relieved about her being comfortable around them, he took it a step further and began seeing her more and more; even treating her as a lover even though they have yet to give it a label. Beatriz also changed after the event. She completely changed her hair color to be jet black and always wore her hair in tight braids that made her hair extremely wavy when letting it down. All and all, Beatriz was back to normal. Aside for the relationship.

"You want to go have dinner together?" Beatriz asked out of the blue, making Reiji look down at her in slight surprise.

He gives her a small smile. "As long as I get blood in exchange."

"Ugh, fine." Beatriz sighs. "But not as much as last time. I'm still recovering."

"Whatever you say." Reiji leans down, kissing Beatriz's open neck and licking her sweet spot.


End file.
